The Return
by Alexness1010
Summary: It's been 4 years. When will it stop, Frida and I couldn't take it much longer.......we had no choice but to free him.
1. Unfortunately

_I remembered my past. How life was so much easier, so less deadly. He ruined everyone's lives, but I still believe. He can come through and save us all that survived._

" FRIDA! I need back up!" I demanded.

"I'm on it!" Frida replied.

Frida extended her right paw at me. _Things have changed in 4 years, it changed a lot. _We have grown too, blossomed into beautiful young women. But my heart was broken, broken for 4 years. I grabbed her claw and I swung my self in the air, in a big circle. Around and around I went, Frida tossed me. With each turn My sonic kick would get even more powerful. She let go of my hand and I spun around as I was targeted on the Zombie Aliens. My high heel was as sharp as a knife. I aimed at them. I hit one of the zombies and burried it once and for all. I injured my leg in the process. I hugged my knee to try to stop the pain. Blood trickled down my leg, a big cut rested on my thigh. A single tear made its way out of my eye. I looked at Frida. She was defending herself weakily. She sliced every zombie that came with in 3 feet of her. Her breathing was heavy and so was mine. I felt hopless for the first time. I thought for a moment, about my past, I remembered what he had done. The tragedy he caused, the lose of a thousand lives, the death of my grandfather, Puma Loco. My Uncle, Rodolpho, gave up crime fighting because of the loss, he turned down on his son. I screamed with anger. I was angry, angry at the invaders of earth, angry at the world for being so cruel, angry at myself for letting him go. My claws activated, they were completely indestructable and were sharper than they were 4 years ago.

I forcfully destroyed two zombies and cut their heads off like grapes off a vine. I bite the edge of the iron nail. I broke it in half. I didn't know why, I just did. No questions are needed. I finally got to talk to frida. She was cut up terribley and she could barely stand up. I cried softly.

"Frida, they have too much power, we can't fight them all, we need him more than ever now!" I shouted quietly.

"are you insane, If we release him from his capsol he'll make things worse!" Frida scold at me like I was some kid.

"Frida, Remember what they did to your sisters, your mother, he can help save the world," Janette explained.

Frida looked upset. She should be, it hurts people to have their most closest relatives killed, I know how she feels. Grandpapi didn't have a chance at that. A zombie clawed my back. I screamed loudly with pain in my voice. I whipped my tail at the zombie and it cut right through its waist. It left four painful cuts in line on my back. I fell to the ground. I cried even more. Frida hugged my sympathetically.

"Frida, I want to let him go, You and I can't keep living like this, I promise things will be alright. Trust me. I want to let him free," I said seriously.

She thought for a while. A bomb landed close to us. We screamed. We both ran to the Rivera home. I spun my belt buckle to return to my normal woman form. I put my hand on my forehead. I hated it, I hated the fighting, I hate everything about it, and I know Frida hates it just as much as me. She touched her charm again and turned to her normal form.

"have you thought about it frida, I want to know now," I asked.

"I'm in, but I won't like it," she answered. I smiled.

"what's going on here, my little sobrina?" rodolpho asked entering in the room.

"nothing uncle," I lied. He gave me the look.

"okay, just stop with the eyes, it burns!" I said. He smiled happily and Frida giggled.

"We're thinking about letting him out of his capsol," I admitted. Rodolpho gasped.

"Janette amerilla geria maria rebecca Rivera! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!! I will not have him hurting you or frida!" he scold at me, I sure was a Scold magnet.

"Uncle Rodolpho! He is good! I know it, I'm not the helpless little girl you knew back then, I'll a woman," I argued. He tapped his finger on his chin.

"well you have your Aunt's looks, my brother's determination, and of course, my courage," he said.

"but you still are not allowed to do such a dangerous deed," he explained.

"Uncle, you can't keep protecting me, I will find a way to let him out. He's your son," I recalled.

"He killed my father! I can't let him hurting anyone else! I can't stand the thought of it all disappearing!" Rodolpho admitted.

"Fine, If you don't want me to do it, I WON'T DO IT!!" I screamed and stomped in her room with Frida behind her.

"what was that for?" frida asked.

"no questions, we're breaking him out!" I said rudely and jumped out the window.

"but...huh...Janette!...Oh! WAIT FOR ME!" frida said jumping out the window too.

When we got out they ran to the Miracle City Prison. It was tough, ecspecially when you leave your mystical objects at home. XD. Frida and I took in a deep breath and hoped for the best. Frida slowly pressed the numbers for the prison's alarm code. Since her father was the Chief Police, she knew every prison code her father knows. Janette opened the door. It creeked when she did, voices of villians were heard and yelling. They looked at each prison cell. Frida stopped at one. Black Cuervo's.

"well well well, look who finally got caught in the bird cage," Frida mocked.

"laugh all you want Frida, El Tigre is mine! you hear! MINE!" Cuervo said dramatically.

"silly silly girl, Manny's never going to love you, you'r destructive and evil," Frida explained.

"doesn't matter punk girl, it's not like he likes you," Cuervo stated with a small laugh at the end. Frida sighed.

"Frida stop playing with bird brain and help me get this crappy door open," I demanded kick the door a majority amout of times.

"I'm on it," Frida said once more trying to ignore the screaming Zoey.

Frida quickly typed in Her father's secret code, **0000000000.** She eye scanned it and the iron door opened rapidly. She typed in aother code that disarmed the lasers and security camras. We were breathing heavily. We cried softly. We walked through the door and saw three closed capsols. I gulped and opened the pod on the right. It was Sartana of the dead! she was alive, skin and everything. Frida opened the pod on the left. It was Jango! He was alive as well. Slowly, Our eyes met at the capsol in the middle. Silent breathing was heard. Frida's heart raced, so did mine. I couldn't wait. Frida opened the capsol. A liquid glass cylinder was seen with him inside. He was wearing a mask to help him breath. I touched the glass. An alarm went off, it was loud and noisy.

"I thought you shut the alarms off!" I shouted covering my ears.

"I think they put a secret alarm on the capsols!" Frida replied trying to shout over the alarm. Two men with laser guns ran to the open iron door.

"freeze!" said one of them.

They shot, but missed us. I could tell they wern't trying to hit the capsol. Ecspecially when he was sleeping. Sleeping? The mask! Oh course! The mask has sleeping gas, If I could just remove it. I had a plan, it was risky but what other choice was there? I ran to one of the guards, snatched the laser gun and aimed it at the capsol. Frida grabbed the other laser gun from the other guard and did the same. She must of understood my plan. We shot it once.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the guards cried.

It was too late, the guns hit the capsol and glass shattered everywhere. We covered our unprotected selves as the guards ran for their lives. Smoke slithered its way out of the capsol. We dropped our guns in shock. He was visable, but still asleep. We came closer. He opened his eyes. We took one step back. Frida shivered with fear. He stepped out of the capsol. His eyes stared at us, seeing if it were all a dream. His eyes grew soft now.

"Janette? Frida?" he asked with his older voice.

"manny," Frida said.

"gracias Dios! You remember!" I blurted out clasping my hands together.

"oh coarse mi prima," may replied.

"do you remeber?" Frida asked holding his hand. He closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"unfortunately," he replied.

**Well wasn't that Cool. D If you don't get it. I'll ake it more clear: Janette and Frida had enough after four years of battle, they decide to free el tigre from his long sleep. The guards were trying to keep him in his capsol so he wouldn't cause anymore damage like he did 4 years ago. He remember what happened, but you can already guess what it is.**

**If you don't then you'll have to wait.**


	2. when he's returns

"I still can't believe I took away all those lives," he said with tears running down his bare face.

"manny, you were 13 then, you didn't know any better," Frida explained.

"I don't care, I destroyed Grandpapi! I can never live this down," he said extremely. A spark flew out of his left hand.

"and look, my undeveloped power stil won't control itself," manny said negatively.

"you've been stuck in that capsol for 4 years, you can't expect it to just develop right away," I recalled.

I felt sorrowful. I knew how he felt. When I got my undeveloped power I went crazy too. But I controled it soon. I then started to cry. I could sense that he saw my tears, I wanted him too, I want him to know that we need him. Need him alot. Frida slowly pulled out a flower, it was black and dead. Manny's eyes grew big, he remembered.

"that's the rose I gave to you at our first 'friend' date at the school dance," he stated.

"I've kept it for all these years, It meant a whole lot to me that you cared, when they put you in the capsol, It started dying," Frida explained putting it on her wrist.

"really?" he asked pulling in closer.

"really," frida said under her breath.

He pulled in closer. I smiled a bit. My hands clasped together in a happy mode and my eyes shimmered delightfully. She pulled in close to him as her lips slowly puckered out in a sweet form. He did the same. My heart raced. It was a moment of beauty I have been waiting for ever since I met him. Just a few more inches and they're in for it. I couldn't wait any longer, my stomach had butterflies. My slight smile gre into a big excited one. I could see Frida was going to lifting her right leg. Few more centimeters. A laser beam flew into the area and split them making manny fall to one side and frida sliding in the other. I growled. So close, SO CLOSE!!!! Two alien zombies flew in with laser guns and flying discs. I looked for options. I grabbed the piece of glass that had held manny inside and threw it gracefully at one of them. It hit one and that was left to hear was a loud earsplitting scream. The other one was hit when the disc exploded and it fell with a loud explosion.

"manny!" I screamed. It was headed for him. He ducked and grabbed it to fly out of the area.

"that was close," manny said.

"and something else was too," I mumbled under my breath.

"what?" frida asked.

"nothing," I lied.

"so, are you in, or out? El Tigre," I asked changing the subject.

"it may be the head drama I've suffered from that capsol, but I'm in," he said smiling.

"see isn't participating fu," I said sassy.

"most definately," he said.

"cool! but first we need to reuntie you with someone you haven't see in many years," I said excited.

"but how are we going to get out? we left our mystic items at Casa De Macho," frida recalled.

"I'll take you," manny offered and pulled us close.

He extended his claw and jumped out in the horizon to his home. We got there soon and Frida and I went to my room to get our items. I supun my belt buckle and yelled a tiger roar a bit higher than El Tigre's. I grabbed my tail for a moment. Frida pressed her charm and turned into La Gata Siberiana. She held her tail too. I quickly stomped on the ground to get my Uncle's attention to walk up the stairs. It worked.

"Janette! what's wrong? I heard a noise," rodolpho said worried. He noticed us holding our tails and staring at our feet.

"what's going on? Please tell me you didn't bring another hobo in the house again," Rodolpho begged.

"uh, Uncle. I didn't. But I did do something else that may upset you," I admitted innocently. He looked confused.

"what could you have done?" he asked.

My eyes shimmered and I bit my lip. Frida gulped and scratched the back of her neck. We turned around and manny was revieled sitting on the floor. My Uncle gasped. Manny didn't do anything, just sat there questionless.

"you," uncle hissed.

"dad?" manny said.

"not anymore, you have dishonored our family with your craving for death and destruction," Uncle replied.

"I didn't mean it dad! Like you said, nobody's perfect. It was an accident! you think I would actually _want_ to kill Grandpapi!?" manny shouted.

"but you did! that is was hurts me!" Uncle argued.

"Uncle! Grandpapi was endangered of dying anyway! It's not his fault! Grandpapi had a high risk of a heart attack! You can't blame him!" I screamed.

He stared at me quietly... I put a had over my heart and took a deep breath. I have said what I dared not to say for many years. I knew it would hurt him, but I don't want manny being neglected by his own father. Rodolpho sighed. He walked out of the room and went down the stairs with a silence after it. I blinked twice and my bottom lip quivered. Manny embraced my sypathetically. I hugged him back.

"Uncle doesn't have the right to treat you like that," I said quietly.

"you were brave to stand up to him, he hasn't been the same when he gave up superheroing," frida encouraged.

I smiled, but slightly. I know I did the right thing but my heart was heavy. I held manny's hand and kept it. I didn't want to let go, not again. frida put a hand on my shoulder when I cried. I felt better, but not completely.

"I'm going to see if he's okay," frida said finally braking the silence. She went doen stairs and walked in his room where he normally would be.

She gasped.


End file.
